farrellfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordi Rebels
= Jordi Rebels = The Jordi Rebels were a movement of People from Sheeba who tried to rebel and take control of the country from their tyranical Leader, Master Chairman Trub. They fought for many years before the collition of the Jordi Rebels but they met there end after Master Chairman Trub threatened to kill the people of Keneltwerth. History Rebellion The rebellion against Trub began as several mini-rebellions who had no leaders and were disorganised. They were deafeated ahain and again because of their lack of troops and momentum. One group began to rise above the others lead by former Sheeban General Jordan. He was incontrol of the Rebellion known as the Jordi Rebels, named because of the province they lived in. Jordan began to gather the Rebellions together. Coalition Jordan managed to unify many groups under the banner of the Jordi rebels. The largest groups being the Elven Alliance and The Men of Jordinia. Jordan was at the ehad of the Movement but the Elf Elrond and the Gondorian Denathor also had high points as leader of their rebellions. Jordan mustered the armies and began a war that worked better than any of the wars previacly. New Allies Jordan's new army would come to little as the over whelming forces would engulf them and force their surrender. But they were able to gain a parliament in Jord- Teritories (which was no more than a fony court). Jordan was placed as head of the Council and it was primarily made of Jordi Rebels and so it's agenda was clear. Jordan, now a memeber of the Sheeban army once more, helped in the conquest of Kenelwerth and the genocide of teh Rabbits who were ruling there. After conquering it the bond between the Master Chairman and Jordan became stronger, but still after Trub left Jordan gained new Allies for the Army in Kenelwerth and moved the Capital of the Rebels. Unfortunately Kenelwerth made this clear to the Sheeban authorites and Trub to action. The September Speech Main Article: ''The September Speech '' Trub made a speech condoning the Jordi Rebels actions and Said he would kill and enslave the Kenelwerth Population unless the leader handed himself over and the rebellion disbanded. Jordan did as he was told for fear of the Kenelwerth Population. Jordan was begged to not do it and Elrond offered himself, but Jordan marched off and ordered the disbanding of the Jordi Rebels. Jordan was taken and imprisoned by the Sheeban authorites. Disbanded The Rebels at first were reluctant to break up, but after the Kenelwerth population began to be killed they heded the command and returned to their homes. Trub didn't stop there he began to round up leaders of the resitance and execute them. he found Denathor who had fled from his home. Denathor was among the first to be executed. Elrond managed to escape the purge and found a hiding place in Kenelwerth, but was forced to flee after the Authorites almost caught him. Polocies 1 The Democratic system reinstated in the Sheeban political system. Meaning the removal of Nathan and the voting in of new members. 2 The freedom of Religion. Many wish to work towards ascension and are currently not allowed to. Many also believe in the Heiracy faith of Greek and Egyptian Mythos. 3 The freedom of the Jord-territories. Jord-Territories will have their own government that travels to the sheeban Parliament. Key Members Jordan Farrell- Leader of the Resistance Elrond- Leader of the Elven resistance Denathor- Former leader of the Men of Jordinia Arangorn- Leader of the Men of Jordinia